Sibirskiĭ
by pococo
Summary: She was taken away from him. Her precious brother. But she found a new one. One that seemingly loved her back. But her life was different now. Full of blood, and war... And now. Now she was like /him/. OC!Siberia
1. Chapter 1

Sibirskiĭ

Chapter one: Past

* * *

"Sadiq…!" A young child's voice rang out. A young man frantically ran around a cobbled square many young ladies and men looked at him. His people. These were his people. But they were not important right now, _she_ was important. She was taken. Taken by those… those bastards! How could he be so stupid?! He was supposed to watch her. He promised her that nothing was going to happen to her. Ever. He shook his head, continuing his search.

"Big brother…! Help me! Please!" Her voice pleaded, her voice getting louder and louder. At last he arrived in a dark alleyway. He looked at the kidnapper. A young boy, 16 at the most was smiling at him. Her glared at the other, the other just kept smiling in return to the glare. This boy was not… not human. He knew that. He also looked familiar. Was he a nation? His eyes widened behind his mask.

"Bastard, give her back!" He screamed at the other.

"No…" He smirked out. "She is mine, and mine alone now…" The little girl reached one of her hands out to Sadiq, tears running down her cheeks.

"Kardesim … [brother]" She plead in Turkish. "Brother… save me.." The boy just hugged her closer.

"Siberia!" He screamed, starting to run to her, but the boy just glared, positioning the young girl to his hip so he could take the sword on his hip out.

"Daleko! [Away]" The boy screamed, Sadiq just stared at him. Oh god no, he said to himself, he forgot his own sword at home. It was supposed to be just a simple outing with his little sister, he didn't expect this. The boy looked at him. "Sibir' teper' moi, i vy ne mozhete poluchit' yee!" [Siberia is mine now and you can not get her!] He screamed, almost in hysterics. "Mine mine mine…"

After all, the young boy thought to himself, everyone was going to become one with Russia. And with this young girl he would be huge, such a big country he will be. And just the thought of that brought chills through his body. One day, everyone will be with him. One big happy family.

"No, giver her back..!" Sadiq said, inching ever so closer to the Russian.

"No.. no no no…" He smiled, starting to run towards the turk and then pass him, into the square at which Sadiq had previously been at. Sadiq was yelling, running closer to him.

But it was to late. Russia was gone already, along with Siberia.

* * *

"Die… die… die…" A creepy giggle. The snow stained blood red. A young girl looked up at the sky, a pipe in her hand. "I am so sorry… brother…"

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who read my other story "Memories of a Saint" I will have chapter 7 done soon. Its like 3/4 done and I have writers block hopefully this will stop it.

Any who. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sibirskii _

Chapter 2: The blood in Russia is always red

* * *

_Smash._

The sound of metal hitting bone was lost in the sounds of the blizzard, typical of the climate in this area. A deep red liquid seeped out something, staining the pure white snow a dark pink color. A woman stood over the thing, a body, with a some what cruel smile adorning her face. She picked up a metal pipe, a gift from her brother, and starting hitting the body tremendously once again. The persons muffled screams were drowned out with the sounds of the blizzard and the wind.

A laugh the woman laughed, tears spreading across her eyes. She snuck a look at the person. She smiled, taking the others shirt collar in her hands. The body was still warm, but the heart beat no longer. She made the blood covered face come closer to her, an almost pleasant smile on her face now.

"You silly, silly man," She smiled clenching at the fabric, her hand becoming sticky with blood. "No one betrays Mother Russia, da?" She slammed the dead body on the ground, bringing her hands to her face and started licking the blood off.

"Idiot…. This could of all been avoided…"

She then walked away.

* * *

"Brat, I am home…" The woman sighed, walking into the house she shared with her brother.

No, she quietly said to her self, not my brother. This man was not her brother, Turkey was! She still refused in her mind to call Russia her brother.

"Siberia, welcome home!" Came a female voice. Siberia turned around, beginning to brush her pale blond hair free of lose snow. Her smile brightened at the sight of her sister.

"Ukraine!" She smiled, immediately hiding her hands. The were still covered in the betrayers blood, and she did not want her sister to see. Though she had some suspicions that the other knew her line of work, she didn't want to prove it right for the other. Plus, well, it would crush her to find Russia as the person who gave Siberia these jobs, so she stayed quiet.

"Is Brat home?" Siberia asked quietly, taking off her jacket, completely identical to Russia's, off. She snuck a look at Ukraine, a sad expression flitting across her face.

"Brat? Yes, Ivan is home…" She frowned. "But he is in a terrible mood… Iva, be careful?" Siberia stiffened at the human name Russia had given her. It stuck with her family. It wasn't like she hated the name but, in a world where she was practically kidnapped and forced into this life… She snapped out of her musing, nodding her head, reassuring her sister.

"Da, of course I will sestra…" She smiled. But in the end she knew she was probably not going to be okay. After all, it was Ivan Braginsky, Country of Russia they were talking about.

* * *

"Brat…" Siberia called, quietly walking into Russia's room. She looked around. It was quiet, too quiet for her. She looked around a little more before her body going rigid at the touch of someone's hands over her eyes, there hand pulling roughly on her hair. She gave a quiet squeak, the sound clocked in her throat, along with her heart.

"Ivan…?" She asked, regaining her voice.

"Da…?"

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, feeling his breath on her cheek and smelling the smell of vodka as well. He gave a low chuckle, moving his hand from her hair to her waist.

"Iva~" He grinned from behind her. She turned around, looking straight into his eyes, brown met with violet.

"Yes?"

"I want you…~" He laughed out. She stared at him, eyes going wide.

"W-What?"

"I want you…" He repeated. She tried to get away, she struggled. He was drunk. Her brother was drunk. And she had no means to protect herself with.

"Ivan! Ostanovka!" She screamed, his hand moving to clench at hers. She backed here up to a wall. And then he smirked as he brought his face ever so closer to hers.

"Brat!" Tears were streaming down her face. He crushed his face to hers, forcing her mouth to open as his tongue roamed her mouth.

And this, it seems, is what she got for being Siberia, Iva Annan-Braginsky. And she hated this fact, but couldn't bring herself to hate her brother.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah. Not much to say in here. Still having writers block with Memories of a Saint but I am aiming towards having it updated by the end of this week.

But yeah, hopefully this wasn't to bad? I tried to write a some what kind of rape scene but it fails right? In the end it might just be implied that he raped her…. ;;; Oh! Pairings~ I'm thinking Either SiberiaxLatvia or SiberiaxEstonia. What do you think?

Review please!


End file.
